Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package assembly, and in particular to a semiconductor package assembly with a passive device.
Description of the Related Art
In order to ensure miniaturization and multi-functionality of electronic products and communication devices, it is desired that semiconductor packages be small in size, support multi-pin connection, operate at high speeds, and have high functionality. A conventional semiconductor package usually places passive devices on a printed circuit board (PCB). However, the PCB is required to provide additional area for the passive devices mounted thereon. It is hard to reduce the package size.
Thus, a novel semiconductor package assembly is desirable.